


Folks

by pimpmickey



Series: cleaning out my closet [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, maybe ian too?, mickey is slightly ooc, not slow burn at all, poor!ian, rich!Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's rich, Ian's not. Mickey's in college, he's roomed with Lip. You can figure out the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folks

**Author's Note:**

> IM LITERALLY CLEANING OUT MY DRAFTS. i wrote this before the four episode of shameless s5 so. its really bad might not be continued but i had to do something with it

Mickey was raised on the Northside of Chicago, but not so much born. He was born on the Southside, him and all his siblings. But when his mother had passed away, their father remarried. Mickey was six at the time. They moved to Northside because that was where the woman his father married lived, they started a new school and a new life. Their father got a job as a mechanic but was quickly moved up to CEO because his wife knew people. It all happened so fast. In a blink of an eye.

When Mickey turned eight, he was forced to dye his hair from black to blonde, along with his sister and brothers. Their father told them that they looked too much like their mother, not enough like his wife. They had to wear sweaters over ugly plaid shirts with cargo pants and shiny shoes. Mickey was not a fan.

Life went on, he had no say so in anything he had done. That's why he was standing in front of the doors at Northwestern University, the closest college by their home. His sister and fathers wife was standing behind him, wide smiles on their face.

"Are you ready?" Mandy, his sister, asked.

Mickey chewed on his lip, running a hand through his hair as he pushed his shoulder upwards to keep the strap of the bag balanced on his shoulder.

"Fuck- I guess?" He mumbled a few moments after she asked.

Courtney, his fathers wife, opened the door carefully then ushered the two inside. She lead them to the desk, much to Mickey's groans of protest.

"Why do I even have to go to college? I fucking suck at school shit." Mickey whined, looking at Courtney with a small pout.

"Language." She hissed at him, slapping the palm of her hand against his temple.

"Fuck- fine, okay, sorry!"

After they had finished the little scene they were making, Courtney turned to the boy at the desk. "Hello, my name is Courtney Milkovich. I'm here with my son, Michael Milkovich, for his room key and schedule." She explained to the boy.

The boy nodded his head, quickly moving his slender fingers against the keyboard. "Ah, uh, yes. Michael Milkovich, room 437." He mumbled, mostly to himself but loud enough for the three to hear him. He pulled out a long narrow key, slapping it on the desk and the pulled the sheet of paper out of the printer. He placed the sheet of paper beside the key and began to explain rules that Mickey didn't give a shit about.

"Okay, thank you." Mickey interrupted, the tone of his voice very obvious. "We need to go."

Once he finally pulled his clinging sister from the boy, they began to walk towards his room. "You don't have to be a dick." Mandy scoffed.

Mickey rolled his eyes, stopping in front of his dorm room. "Yeah, and you don't have to be a slut." He mumbled, opening the door.

"Do you piece of shits ever stop talking?" Courtney groaned, walking inside the room and stopping in her tracks when she saw another boy standing in the center of the room.

"Oh, um, hello." She mumbled, quite awkwardly.

Mickey heard her breath hitch, making him become more interested and followed her eyes. They landed on his stuff, his clothes weren't dirty but they weren't clean. He had ripped up shoes on his feet, patched with duct tape. He had random band posters tapped on the wall, along with naked girls which made Mickey feel uneasy.

"Hello." The guy said loudly, snapping Mickey out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hi, I'm Michael but you can call me Mickey." He said softly, extending his arm out for a hand shake but the boy waved him off.

"I'm Philip but you can call me Lip." He said, nodding his head.

The awkward tension was over after a few moments when Mandy began to crawl over him. "Hello, Lip. I'm Mandy." She giggled out, obnoxiously.

Lip pushed her off gently, raising his eyebrows. "Uh, hello. Look, it was nice to meet you but I have to go meet my family in the lobby." He said quickly then began slipping his way out of the room.

"Thanks, Mands. You've already scared off my roommate." Mickey scoffed, laying his things down on his bed.

"Fuck off." She spat, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to look around, don't leave without me." She said, directing the latter to Courtney.

Courtney nodded her head a little uneasy as Mandy began to skip out of the room, leaving the two by themselves.

"You okay, Courtney? You've been quiet ever since we arrived at my room." He chuckled softly as he began to un load his things from his bag.

"Do you want a new roommate?" She blurted out, making Mickey stop what he was doing.

"What?"

"I mean- did you see the kid? He's... He's dirty." She said softly.

"Courtney.."

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't want you to have to stay here if you aren't comfortable." She mumbled, grabbing the blonde boys arm.

"Hey, no. Stop it. You don't have to worry about me, Courtney. I'll be fine. He's just a kid, I probably won't even see him." He reasoned, making her nod her head.

"Okay. But if you ever decided you want to change, you tell me, okay?" She said, chewing down on her bottom lip.

"Okay, I will."

She began to help him unload him, neither of them saying anything. Once they finished, Mickey let out a exaggerated sigh.

"Thanks." He mumbled, making Courtney nod her head.

"Of course." She said softly, then placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm about to go find Mandy and head out, that cool?"

Mickey hummed, rummaging through his drawers to see where he placed his phone. "Yeah, it's cool." He replied.

Courtney nodded, walking over and pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'll call you later."

Then she was gone and Mickey was left alone in the small room, but not for long.

Not even five minutes after Courtney left, there was a group load of people running in the room with his roommate in tow.

"What the fuck?" Mickey mumbled under his breath, sitting down the joint he had lit up a few moments before they barged in.

"Oh, hey, uh... What's your name again?" Lip asked, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"It's Mickey, damn, are you people always this noisy?"

A brunette, who looked older than him and younger than him at the same time, chuckled. "You have no idea."

When Mickey shot her a confused face, she let out a obnoxious laugh, that reminded him too much of Mandy. "I'm Fiona, Lip's sister." She explained, making Mickey nod.

A little red headed girl moved closer to Mickey, making him frown. "I'm Debbie. Debbie Gallagher. "

"Ignore her, I'm Carl." Said a shorter boy beside her.

Lip pointed at the baby in a blonde girls arms, saying, "this is Karen and Liam."

Mickey nodded his head, picking the joint back up and taking a long drag of it. He held the smoke in longer than necessary, then exhaled through his nose.

"Sup, 'm Mickey." He mumbled out, then looked back up at the family.

"Cool gun." Carl said, nodding his head towards the gun placed on Mickey's dresser.

Mickey nodded, licking his chapped lips. "Thanks, man."

"How much did it cost?" Carl asked then began to walk closer to the gun, reaching out to to touch but not before Fiona smacked his hand.

"About sixty." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Carl's eyes popped out of his head, not literally as he turned to face Mickey. "Sixty dollars? Where the fuck do you by your machines?"

He turned to look at the rest of the clan to see if they were going to say anything about the kids language, but they were to busy staring at him with the same expression as Carl.

Mickey shook his head, puffing out another breath of smoke. "Try sixty hundred." He chuckled out.

And if the kids eyes could have gotten wider, they would've. "You must be loaded." But it wasn't Carl who said that, it was a boy who Mickey had yet to notice.

The boy was hot. Hot was even how to describe him. Just seeing the boy made his pants tight. He obviously had just got there, telling since he was right by the door.

"Ian!" Fiona hissed out, frowning at the beautiful red-head.

Ian shrugged nonchalantly, walking over beside Debbie. "What?" He asked innocently.

"No, it's cool." He shrugged him off, a smirk forming on his lips. "I'm Mickey, you are?"

Ian raised his eyebrows, a smirk identical to Mickey's. "I'm Ian." He hummed out.

Mickey nodded his head, his lips wrapping around the blunt in between his fingers. He puffed out his cheeks, taking a long drag and then exhaling the smoke.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ian's eyes trained on him, his red lips inbetween his perfect white teeth.

"I think it's about time for us to head home, you good, Lip?" Fiona said/asked, smiling over at his roommate.

"Yeah. I should be good," He said, letting out a small laugh, "c'mon, I'll show you guys out."

The clan followed behind Lip, except for one, the beautiful red-head. "Shouldn't you be going with your family?" Mickey asked, knocking the joint into the trash can beside his bed.

"I should, but I'm not." He mumbled, his eyes trailing down the blonde boys body. "You're hot as fuck."

Mickey let out a cough, turning to look at Ian. "Well, damn, don't be so blunt about it next time." He scoffed out sarcastically, but a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Ian chuckled. "I probably should go now, we should hang out sometime." He said, leaning down and wrapping his firm hand around Mickey's ankle then gave it a hard squeeze.

He let go of the boys ankle, then proceeded to walk out of the room with a wink and a smirk.

Needless to say, Mickey was very busy after that little intimate gesture.

  
\---

College was going good for Mickey  



End file.
